


Miej ich w swojej opiece

by Sugoi2038



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baby!Edward, Baby!Elizabeth, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Past Lives, Paula's backstory, Pregnant Rachel Phantomhive
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038
Summary: Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive tętniła życiem i radością jeszcze zanim wyczekiwane dziecko jej gospodarzy przyszło na świat.
Kudos: 1





	Miej ich w swojej opiece

\- Ciociu, zobacz jak ładnie! Mogę ci wyhaftować pięknego kwiatka! – ucieszył się trzyletni Edward, który siedział na kolanach Rachel Phantomhive, w pełni skupiony na tym co właśnie robił. Ciocia z uśmiechem ucałowała go w czubek głowy. Rachel była już w zaawansowanej ciąży, ale ten stan sprawiał, że promieniała jeszcze wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Uśmiechała się do siostrzeńca swojego męża, zadowolona, że chłopiec jednak przekonał się do haftu. 

\- Ślicznie ci idzie, skarbie. Nie mogę się doczekać tego kwiatka – przyznała, niesamowicie dumna. Uwielbiała tego chłopca. Wiedziała, że Francis, jego mama będzie dla niego w przyszłości bardzo surowa. Znała ją już od lat. W końcu to on będzie markizem, to on zostanie dziedzicem, głową rodu. Będzie musiał się uczyć każdego dnia. Jego rodzice postawią przed nim wiele oczekiwań, którym będzie musiał sprostać. Na samą myśl Rachel było przykro. Ten malec niedługo będzie musiał dorosnąć w bardzo szybkim tempie. Starała się jednak nie martwić się na zapas. Chciała towarzyszyć Edwardowi i być jedną z tych osób, która będzie go wspierać i pozwalać od czasu do czasu po prostu być dzieckiem. Tak, zdecydowanie za bardzo go rozpieszczała już teraz, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- W takim razie zrobię cioci niespodziankę. Dziadek Tanaka mi pomoże – Edward podekscytował się własnym pomysłem i podbiegł do stojącego nieopodal kamerdynera. Ten z radością chwycił chłopca za rękę i razem skierowali się do rezydencji. Rachel, Francis i Angelina zostały w ogrodzie, chcąc jeszcze nacieszyć się dobrą pogodą.

\- Mówiłam ci tyle razy, byś mu nie pozwalała na takie rzeczy. Nie powinien skupiać się na takich dziewczęcych zajęciach – Francis pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, nie mogąc darować sobie komentarza w stronę szwagierki.

Wielokrotnie już rozmawiała z Rachel na ten temat. To była niekończąca się historia. Młodsza z kobiet uważała jednak, że przecież chłopiec powinien również rozwijać wyobraźnię i umiejętności manualne. Francis nie znosiła tych pogadanek, upierając się, że to nie przystoi przyszłemu markizowi, ale nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko, by siostra jej męża opiekowała się jej dziećmi. Nawet jeśli miała dość nowoczesne poglądy, kochała je jak własne odkąd tylko Edward, a później Elizabeth przyszli na świat. Francis, która nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego szwagierce na głos, miała świadomość, że gdyby cokolwiek jej się stało, Rachel przychyliłaby nieba jej dzieciom. Oddałaby im całe serce. Taka właśnie była. Vincent, jej zdaniem, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że trafiła mu się tak cudowna kobieta.

\- To tylko dziecko, odpuść mu trochę! – zaśmiała się Rachel, która nigdy nie przyjmowała tych przytyków na poważnie – Niech wie, że chociaż u cioci może na trochę zapomnieć o obowiązkach. Poza tym ma teraz młodszą siostrzyczkę. Dobrze, jeśli za kilka lat będą mogli się razem pobawić, prawda? Na pewno lepiej ją zrozumie, jeśli będą mieli ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego. 

\- Ona ma rację, Francis – odezwała się Angelina, uśmiechając się pocieszająco – Elizabeth ma dopiero niecały rok, ale nawet się nie zorientujesz, kiedy będzie patrzyła na swojego starszego brata jak na wzór do naśladowania.

Francis wiedziała, że Angelina poprze siostrę. Mimo zupełnie innych charakterów, myślały niemalże tak samo. I nie wiedziała czy to zbieżność poglądów czy raczej chodziło o to, że ona też patrzyła na swoją starszą siostrę jak na wzór i chciała stać się taka jak ona. 

\- Jak zwykle przesadzacie. Ciekawa jestem jak ty będziesz wychowywać swoje dziecko, Rachel! Zaufaj mi, że też się ode mnie nie odpędzisz i będę się wtrącała tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, upijając łyk herbaty. 

\- Ależ oczywiście. Obraziłabym się gdybyś tego nie robiła, moja droga! – roześmiała się Rachel. Taka właśnie była. Zawsze wesoła, taka szczęśliwa. Angelina zazdrościła tego swojej siostrze. Cóż, nie tylko tego, ale to była na pewno jedna z rzeczy, których zazdrościła najbardziej. Rachel była uśmiechnięta przez całe swoje życie. Całkiem jakby nie spotkało jej nigdy nic złego. Była naprawdę czystą duszą.

\- Ty naprawdę nie zauważasz, kiedy ktoś chce ci dopiec, nie? – Francis nie mogła uwierzyć w naiwność szwagierki.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Chcę, byś była przy moim dziecku. Byście obie były. Maleństwo będzie was potrzebowało. Chcę, by było otoczone miłością i radością z każdej możliwej strony – mówiła to, trzymając dłoń na brzuchu. Wiedziała, że dziecko słyszy jej głos i wierzyła, że ją rozumie – Wiem, że ty Francis będziesz najbardziej wymagającą i surową ciocią, ale to będzie twój sposób, by pokazać mu miłość. A ty, Angela… Wiem, że będzie mogło zawsze na ciebie liczyć. Będziesz dbać o nie bardziej niż o siebie i rozpieszczać zdecydowanie za bardzo. 

\- No oczywiście, że tak! Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogło być inaczej, siostrzyczko! – Angela przytuliła siostrę mocno do siebie, czując, że to, choć nie jej, dziecko stanie się osobą, którą będzie chronić bez względu na wszystko.

Francis uśmiechnęła się tylko. Też nie mogła się doczekać aż jej bratanek przyjdzie na świat. W tym momencie ich sielankę zmąciło szczekanie psa. Sebastian, który leżał leniwie na trawie, pobiegł nagle w stronę rezydencji. Kobiety wiedziały na kogo tak reaguje. Zwierzak chciał jak najszybciej przywitać się ze swoim panem.

\- No już, już, spokojnie – Vincent zaśmiał się, jednak poświęcił chwilę, by pogłaskać psiaka na przywitanie. Mężczyzna, który mu towarzyszył, nie wydawał się specjalnie zadowolony. Jego mina zmieniła się dopiero, gdy dostrzegł siedzącą w altanie Rachel Phantomhive. Diedrich uwielbiał tę kobietę i wciąż uważał, że jego wieloletni przyjaciel niczym sobie na nią nie zasłużył. 

\- Witajcie, kochani – Rachel podniosła się z fotela, a jej mąż ucałował ją w policzek, obejmując z czułością. Gdy się od niej odsunął, ucałował w dłoń swoją siostrę i szwagierkę.

\- Witam, drogie panie.

\- Rachel, tyle czasu cię nie widziałem! – niemalże krzyknął Diedrich, przytulając kobietę z radością. Rachel zaśmiała się tylko, odwzajemniając jego gest. Też cieszyła się, że on tu jest. Przyjaciel jej męża zawsze był w tym domu mile widziany.

\- Cieszę się, że wpadłeś z wizytą, Dee! Co cię sprowadza?

Diedrich przywitał się z pozostałymi paniami i spojrzał na Vincenta, nie kryjąc teatralnej wręcz niechęci.

\- A jak myślisz? Wiem, że to twój mąż, ale ten idiota beze mnie naprawdę by zginął – żachnął się, a Vincent uśmiechnął się tylko, udając niewiniątko. Ta rozmowa zawsze przebiegała tak samo. 

Diedrich denerwował się na niego średnio co kilka minut, ale i tak zawsze mu pomagał i był przy nim w każdym ważnym momencie jego życia.

\- Właśnie dlatego tak się cieszę, że cię ma. Wiem, że przy tobie nie zginie – Rachel chwyciła dłoń Vincenta, czując się naprawdę spokojna o los męża ze świadomością, że ma przy sobie akurat Diedricha.

\- Kiedyś moja cierpliwość się skończy, moja droga, i wtedy to ja się go pozbędę. 

Wszyscy zaśmiali się serdecznie. Rachel miała nadzieję, że Diedrich też będzie obecny w życiu ich dziecka. Był bezcennym przyjacielem dla Vincenta. Kochał go jak brata i byłby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Diedrich nie był osobą, która składałaby kiedykolwiek takie deklaracje, ale Rachel czuła, że tak właśnie jest. Pragnęła, by jej dziecko miało za przykład tak wspaniałego przyjaciela. By samo w przyszłości było takim właśnie przyjacielem. By kochało swoich najbliższych i dbało o nich bezwarunkowo.

Służba nakryła dla dwóch kolejnych osób, by po chwili podać obiad. Wszyscy zebrani jedli razem, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając, debatując. Rachel uwielbiała takie popołudnia. Chciałaby takie momenty zatrzymać już na zawsze. 

Gdy zajęli się deserem, w ogrodzie rozbrzmiał głośny śmiech dziecka. Paula wyszła właśnie z malutką Elizabeth na zewnątrz, cała rozweselona, opowiadając jej jakąś historyjkę. 

\- Paula! Elizabeth już się obudziła? – spytała Francis, zerkając na dziewczynę, która przytulała do siebie niemowlaka. 

Paula miała zaledwie czternaście lat, była najmłodszą z służących w rezydencji państwa Midford. Francis nigdy nie zatrudniłaby dziecka do opieki nad swoją córką, ale przygarnęli ją kilka lat wcześniej, a historia była trochę bardziej skomplikowana. 

Dziewczynka mieszkała na ulicy, osierocona kilka lat wcześniej. Francis i Rachel przyłapały ją na kradzieży jedzenia. Przerażona i zapłakana, wyznała kobietom, że sama nie jadła nic od kilku dni, a chleba, który trzymała w dłoniach, nie może zwrócić do sklepu. Musiała oddać go młodszym dzieciom, by te nie umarły z głodu. Łkała mocno, błagając je o to, by ją ukarały, ale pozwoliły jej nakarmić młodsze dzieci. Rachel, wychowana w najwyższej klasie społecznej, nawet nie spodziewała się, że coś takiego dzieje się tuż obok niej. Francis zdawała sobie sprawę z tej sytuacji, ale skłamałaby, gdyby przyznała, że sytuacja tej dziewczynki jej nie poruszyła.

Uspokoiły ją, zapewniając, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Obie zaopatrzyły dzieci w zakupy na najbliższe kilka dni, ale wiedziały, że to nie wystarczy, że to nie zmieni ich sytuacji. Rachel od tego dnia mocno zaangażowała się w działalność charytatywną. Przekonała Vincenta, by ten zaczął wspierać finansowo większą ilość sierocińców, zadbała też o to, by dzieci z ulic Londynu dostawały przynajmniej jeden ciepły posiłek dziennie. Wielokrotnie też, choć mało kto to wiedział, wychodziła sama na ulice, w przebraniu, by starać się wyciągać dzieciaki z sytuacji, w której się znalazły. Szukała dla nich domów zastępczych, organizowała miejsca w przytułkach. Robiła to, by choć w pewnym stopniu zadbać o ich lepsze jutro. By nie cierpiały z powodu tego gdzie się urodziły. Wierzyła, że całe dobro, które czyniła, wszelka miłość, którą dawała innym, w przyszłości do niej wróci. Ale ona nie chciała tego dla siebie. Chciała, by to wróciło do jej dziecka. By jak kiedyś zostanie całkiem samo, głodne, zmęczone i przemarznięte na ulicy… by też zjawiła się przy nim jakaś dobra dusza, która je uratuje i ochroni przed goryczą tego świata. Wiedziała, że to raczej mało prawdopodobne, z uwagi na jej pochodzenie, ale nie chciała czuć się zbyt bezpiecznie. Oddawała tym dzieciakom całe swoje serce, licząc, że kiedyś ktoś to serce okaże jej maleństwu.

Francis nie była aż tak wielkoduszna. Gryzło ją ta sytuacja, więc wpadła na pomysł by zaproponować tamtej dziewczynce pracę. Wydawało jej się to świetnym pomysłem. Oderwałaby ją od tego straszliwego środowiska, dała nową szansę. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy mała bez zawahania odmówiła. Odrzuciła szansę na lepsze życie, odrzuciła spokojne jutro. Francis była niemalże wściekła. Poczuła się znieważona. Ale wtedy mała, ze łzami w oczach i jednocześnie stoicko spokojna, wyznała: „Jeśli mnie by tutaj zabrakło, te maluchy by sobie nie poradziły. Jestem dla nich jak mama albo starsza siostra. Nie mogłabym ich porzucić. Już wszyscy inni je porzucili. Mogę codziennie przymierać głodem, ale ich tu nie zostawię, by żyć lepiej”.  
Więc Rachel starała się jeszcze bardziej, rozumiejąc dokładnie to dziecko. Uważała, że ten aniołek miał w sobie więcej odwagi i dobra niż one obie razem wzięte. Rachel znalazła dom wszystkim ośmiu dzieciom, którym opiekowała się ta dziewczynka. To było trudne, momentami na granicy wykonalności, ale udało się. Wtedy dopiero Paula przystała na propozycję Francis. Zgodziła się pracować u niej, deklarując nawet, że będzie służyła jej za darmo, w podzięce za to, co jej szwagierka zrobiła dla jej przybranego rodzeństwa.

Francis oczywiście się na to zgodziła. Przygarnęła dziewczynkę do siebie, płacąc jej nawet więcej niż pozostałym służącym. W rezydencji państwa Midford, Paula szybko doszła do siebie, zaczęła regularnie jeść i się wysypiać. Francis dbała o to, by niczego jej nie brakowało. Często kupowała jej nawet słodycze, chcąc choć trochę ją uszczęśliwić.   
Paula nie była ani pokojówką ani nie pracowała w kuchni czy pralni. Przez większość czasu zajmowała się Edwardem. Spędzała z chłopcem całe dnie, bawiąc się z nim i opiekując. Francis i Alexis wielokrotnie słyszeli, że Paula, mimo absolutnego braku wykształcenia (dziewczynka nie umiała nawet czytać i pisać) i młodego wieku, potrafiła zadbać o dziecko lepiej niż niejedna guwernantka. Każdy był nią zachwycony. Stała się złotym dzieckiem służby, bo dzięki jej pogodnej naturze i miłości jaką pokazywała małemu paniczowi Edwardowi trudno było jej nie uwielbiać. Gdy półtorej roku później, Francis dowiedziała się, że na świat przyjdzie jej drugie dziecko, wiedziała jakie podjąć decyzje. Dziewczynka od razu po narodzinach Elizabeth zaczęła opiekować się nią niemalże każdego dnia. To właśnie ona wstawała do niej w nocy, ona ją karmiła, kąpała, śpiewała kołysanki i opowiadała bajki, pokazując jej w ten sposób kolorowy świat. 

Sama miała zaledwie czternaście lat, ale cała poświęciła się opiece nad malutką panienką. Francis pamiętała, że gdy urodził się Edward, pracowało przy nim na co dzień kilkoro służących. Elizabeth zajmowała się tylko i wyłącznie Paula. Często proponowano jej pomoc, ale ona jej nie potrzebowała. Dawała sobie ze wszystkim radę doskonale. Jeszcze gdy Francis była w ciąży, Paula poprosiła jednego z kamerdynerów, by nauczył ją czytać, a to tylko dlatego, by móc czytać maleńkiej panience bajki na dobranoc, a później wszystkie te piękne książki, które zdobiły bibliotekę państwa Midford. I tak też robiła. Dbała o niemowlę do tego stopnia, że sama Francis aż nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Gdyby Francis miała wskazać jedną osobę, której powierzyłaby życie córki, byłaby nią Paula. Ufała jej w tej kwestii nawet bardziej niż samej sobie, rodzonemu bratu czy własnemu mężowi. Paula oddałaby życie za jej córkę, a Francis doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego dbała o nią bardziej niż o zwykłą służącą.

\- Tak, obudziła się już pół godziny temu – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, przytulając małą do siebie mocniej. Elizabeth zaśmiała się pogodnie w taki sposób, w jaki tylko dzieci potrafią się śmiać. Paula uśmiechnęła się do małej, ciesząc się, że pod jej opieką jest taka szczęśliwa – Chciałam, by maleńka panienka zaczerpnęła trochę świeżego powietrza. Mogłabym rozłożyć koc na trawie w ogrodzie, pani Phantomhive?

\- Oczywiście, Paula. Mówiłam ci, nie musisz się nawet o to pytać! – Rachel spoglądała na dziewczynkę łagodnie, niemalże z czułością. Miała do niej ogromną słabość, bo wciąż widziała w niej to przerażone dziecko, które oddało całe serce młodszym i słabszym od siebie. Paula podziękowała jej wesoło i od razu skierowała się w stronę pasa zieleni. Sebastian pobiegł za nimi, machając radośnie ogonem – Więc o czym mówiliśmy?

\- O tym, że córka mojej siostry wyjątkowo się w nią nie wdała. Jest taka wesoła i pogodna. Ciekawe czy zacznie tak narzekać jak ty, gdy tylko nauczy się mówić – Vincent zaśmiał się, patrząc na Francis złośliwie.

\- Modlę się każdego dnia, by wasze dziecko nie wdało się w ciebie, bracie, bo to dopiero byłaby tragedia! Dwoje takich jak ty, nikt z nas by tego nie zniósł – odgroziła się bratu, a Diedrich nie mógł się powstrzymać od przyznania jej racji.

\- To prawda, lepiej dla małego jak wda się w mamę. 

Rachel uśmiechała się, skrycie mając nadzieję, że dziecko odziedziczy wiele cech po ojcu. W końcu był odważnym, inteligentnym i odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem. I chyba każda matka życzyłaby dziecku takich cech. Ale Rachel jako żona Vincenta… czasami wyczuwała od niego pewien mrok. 

Wydawał się być otoczony tym mrokiem. 

Nie umiała do końca tego zdefiniować. Nie był przecież złym człowiekiem, dbał o nią i o swoich najbliższych. Ale czuła, że on trochę stroni od tego światła, do którego ona tak lgnęła. Miała nadzieję, że jej córka lub syn będą w stanie wyzbyć się tego mroku. 

Że jej maleństwo będzie kroczyć ścieżką światła, a jego bliscy nie pozwolą mu z niej zboczyć. 

Gdy trzy miesiące później, urodziła aż dwoje chłopców, była najszczęśliwsza na świecie. Każdego dnia modliła się o to, by jej dzieci zawsze żyły otoczone pełnią światła, szczęścia i miłości. Niczego innego już w swoim życiu nie pragnęła. 

Teraz, dziesięć lat później, gdy dookoła wszystko trawi ogień, a jej ciało rozrywa ból, którego nie wyobrażała sobie nigdy wcześniej, wciąż się o to modli. Przymyka oczy, wiedząc, że to ostatni obraz jaki zobaczy. Jest wdzięczna, że mogła być przy swoich chłopcach tak długo i jednocześnie wściekła, że tak krótko. Chciała stworzyć dla nich lepszy świat.

Słyszy krzyk. Jej młodszy syn woła ją, jej męża i swojego brata. Rachel nie ma nawet siły się odezwać, chociaż krzyk jej synka rozrywa jej serce, tnie je na kawałki. Wydaje z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, mając w głowie jedną myśl:

„Boże, miej Astre i Ciela w swojej opiece.”


End file.
